


Положение напряжения

by Komanda_De



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь, что такое ЫнХэ? ЫнХэ это положение напряжения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why I like you

**Author's Note:**

> мы хотим признаться в безграничной любви нашему артеру erytelluris, чей коллаж вдохновил нас на написание этой истории.  
> Коллаж можно посмотреть здесь: http://s017.radikal.ru/i402/1501/97/222d7d93610c.png  
> А фик в ее чудесном оформлении можно почитать тут: http://pinkunicorns.diary.ru/p201963306.htm  
> Работа написана на Star King-2014  
> Термин (понятие? название?) "Положение Напряжения" и его определение принадлежат Жене Кеплер

Донхэ сидит на корточках у окна и перебирает пальцами обломки кипкейса, раскиданные по полу. Что там надо собрать? «Вечность»? У него не получается ничего. Сложно из пластиковых кусочков составлять буквы – все никак не находится подходящий. Кружочков не хватает, палочек… Он устало трет глаза и просто сгребает все обломки в руку. Видимо, не его день. Не его год. Вообще что-то все не его. Среди пластика затесался прямоугольник обложки. Хекдже на ней такой борзый, похож на мафиози. Когда-то, когда это еще было весело, Донхэ рассказывал ему об этом и успешно уворачивался от подзатыльников. Когда-то, когда Хекдже еще улыбался его шуткам не так натянуто. Донхэ собирает все кусочки кипкейса и медленно, будто зачарованный, поднимается. Трек в проигрывателе меняется, новая мелодия повеселее предыдущей. Ну что же это могло быть еще? Донхэ сжимает кулак, отвлеченно замечая, что обломки больно впиваются в ладонь.  
Why I like you.  
Ну, конечно, что же еще. А, действительно, why? Он так и не смог ответить на этот вопрос. И вообще… Раньше все было как-то проще. Какое-то время он стоит без движения, возвышаясь над ноутбуком, и провожает взглядом бегунок проигрывателя, отмеряющий время. Песня заканчивается, начинается новая. Вся их дискография в плэйлисте. Захотелось послушать. Нет только их с Хекдже сольника. К черту. Донхэ опускается на стул и стряхивает, наконец, обломки в мусорное ведро. Хорошо, что никто не видел этой вспышки гнева – довольно сложно было бы ее объяснить. Он проговаривает вместе с Хичолем какую-то строчку и укладывается на стол, опустив голову на руки. За окном занимается рассвет.  
Наверное, пора уже все решить. Хотя бы для себя.

_Ынхек: В клипе «Oppa oppa» я специально попросил гримеров сделать  
нам похожий макияж и одинаковые костюмы.  
Они помогли нам стать единым целым.  
Я безумно рад, что Донхэ был со мной,  
без него я бы не решился на некоторые вещи.(с)_

Первое, что Хекдже чувствует, – холод. Дикий. Продирающий до костей, до самого нутра. Забирающийся в душу. Хекдже дрожит и пытается обхватить себя руками, чтобы стало хоть немного теплее, но руки цепями прикованы к стене.  
Закованные в железные браслеты запястья ноют, вывернутые в неестественное положение суставы гудят. Хекдже дергается, в слабой попытке освободиться, но от этого становится только больнее.  
Ему очень холодно.  
Пол под ногами усыпан мелкими камнями, они впиваются в кожу, колют, царапают, режут. Но боль от тысяч острых граней не имеет ничего общего с тем, как Хекдже холодно. Его трясет так, как может трясти только человека, которого морозит изнутри. Он съеживается дрожащим комком, насколько позволяют цепи, и ждет.  
Когда холод становится совсем невыносимым, он просыпается.

Часы на мобильном телефоне, за которым он машинально тянется первым делом, показывают четыре часа и семь минут – это два часа до момента, когда начнет звонить будильник? и два часа и десять минут до того, как менеджер придет его будить. Хекдже не Кюхен, он не очень любит цифры, но они вносят в жизнь некоторую упорядоченность. Порядок Хекдже нравится – Итук говорит, что так бывает у людей с высокой тревожностью.  
Вздохнув, он кладет телефон обратно на тумбочку, откидывается на подушки и плотнее кутается в одеяло. В комнате жутко холодно – забыл закрыть форточку перед сном, - а вставать и закрывать сейчас лень. Еще в комнате очень тихо, так тихо, как бывает только в глухие предрассветные часы, когда даже самые отчаянные гуляки расползаются по домам, а на улицах замирает обычно оживленное движение. В этой тишине слышно, как шумит вода в трубах и кашляет Реук в соседней комнате – похоже, опять простудился.  
Под ложечкой ноет то ли предчувствием, то ли отголоском чего-то неприятного. Наверное, как-то связано с тем, что ему приснилось, вот только Хекдже не помнит, что это было. Такие сны он не любит больше всего. Он хмурится и продолжает упрямо сжимать веки, хотя такое ощущение, что снова уснуть не получится. Мысли крутятся в голове, сумбурно и шумно, гудят, как натянутые провода. Хекдже поворачивается на другой бок и накрывает голову подушкой, но это не особо помогает.  
Два дня.  
До выступления всего два дня, и Хекдже на взводе, как и все они, но в этот раз у него есть и другие поводы волноваться. Он не уверен, что готов сообщить то, что собирается, но знает, что должен это сделать, пока Итук еще здесь. Конечно, наличие Итука не так уж и обязательно, но почему-то это кажется правильным.  
Чтобы немного успокоиться, он пытается отвлечься, пошагово вспоминая хореографию к «Sexy, Free&Single». Она отточена до совершенства, Хекдже может прямо сейчас подняться с постели и станцевать, да что там, он мог бы станцевать, даже не просыпаясь. Но знакомая упорядоченность движений успокаивает и помогает отвлечься, заглушить шум хоровода мыслей, особенно отчетливый в тишине. Способ старый, он придумал его еще давно. Кто-то считает овец. Хекдже отсчитывает такты. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Общий план. Пять. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Шивон. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Общий план. Раз. Два. Раз. Два. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Донхэ.  
Накативший было дзен разбивается, как волна о скалу.  
Донхэ.  
Как бы Хекдже не убеждал себя в том, что ему страшно рассказывать группе, страшно, что скажет Итук, правда заключается в этом - страшнее всего ему признаваться Донхэ.  
В этом, невесело улыбается Хекдже, чувствуя, как неуместно смотрится эта улыбка в темноте сонной комнаты, есть определенная доля иронии.  
Раньше он не боялся рассказывать Донхэ обо всем.  
Раньше вообще все было как-то проще.  
Хекдже даже не может точно вспомнить, когда это стало с ним происходить. Просто в какой-то момент ему захотелось, чтобы Донхэ рядом не оказалось. Причем, в самый первый раз он даже не понял – почему. Просто. Наверное, устал. Это самая хорошая отмазка для таких случаев – «я просто устал». Для таких объяснений не нужно никаких дополнений. Он даже сам в тот момент поверил в это. А после все начало повторяться. Повторяться с таким страшным постоянством, что его от самого себя мутит. Ему не хочется, чтобы Донхэ улыбался, не хочется, чтобы лип к нему – это все раздражает.  
Хекдже разрывает на части, он не знает, как это остановить. Совершенно не представляет, что с этим делать.

_Ынхёк: Донхэ, благодарю тебя за твоё рождение.  
Я очень благодарен, что мы встретились в Super Junior.  
Мы сейчас вместе. Мы будем вместе всегда (с)_

За сценой он оказывается самым последним, как обычно – никак не мог расстаться с ревущей толпой. Это потрясающее ощущение, когда огромный, гигантский зал весь взрывается и грохочет аплодисментами и криками. В этом море эмоций хочется купаться как можно дольше. В этом море эмоций хочется утонуть. Он врывается за кулисы, тяжело дышит и вытирает пот с лица подвернувшимся под руку полотенцем. Донхэ рядом. Он улыбается ему, хлопает его по плечу и тянется, чтобы обнять. От Донхэ вечно разит таким оптимизмом и энергией, что Хекдже хочется ему вмазать. Он вздрагивает, поймав себя на этой мысли, и трясет головой. Это ужасно. Он отпихивает руки Донхэ и идет дальше, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Почему? – доносится в спину.  
Это похоже на хлесткий удар мокрой тряпкой, похоже на крепкий подзатыльник. Хекдже не знает почему. Донхэ тоже. Поэтому пробует еще раз. Снова с тем же результатом – Хекдже толкает его в грудь, мягко, но уверенно, и снова уходит.  
\- Почему? – повторяет Донхэ. – Почему нет?  
\- А почему да? – бормочет Хекдже едва слышно и рывком распахивает дверь гримерки.  
Несколько человек удивленно оборачиваются на грохот, смотрят на него непонимающе, а Хекдже хочется только одного – оказаться подальше отсюда. У него в голове столько всякого, что ее вот-вот разорвет на части. Он буквально чувствует, как череп трещит под давлением. Он поспешно переодевается, не удостоив даже взглядом появившегося в помещении Донхэ, и, приняв решение, поворачивается ко всем. Остальные собираются уходить, все уже готовы. Только Донхэ по-прежнему в сценическом костюме. Он смотрит на Хекдже и открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Хекдже успевает раньше.  
\- Парни! – улыбка у него такая яркая и открытая, что все неосознанно начинают улыбаться в ответ. – Я встречаюсь кое с кем.  
Ему очень сложно удерживать на лице выражение довольства и радости. Еще сложнее, если смотреть в это время на Донхэ. Тот продолжает сверлить его взглядом, в котором непонимание смешано с хрупкой, едва различимой надеждой. Нет. Прости.  
\- Аю, - говорит Хекдже. – Я встречаюсь с Аю. Не знал, как вам сообщить.  
Он вздрагивает, когда в наступившей тишине раздается первое «поздравляю», брошенное выходящим в коридор Канином. Не то чтобы эта новость – что-то особенное, все они с кем-либо встречаются, - но иначе было нельзя. Если Хекдже решил завязывать, то нужно завязывать. Остальные тянутся за Канином, похлопывая Хекдже по плечу и отпуская беззлобные шуточки. В какой-то момент в гримерке остается только Донхэ. Он стоит там же, где стоял, и смотрит на безмерно увлекательную точку на стене.  
\- Я должен был сказать тебе первому, - говорит Хекдже, потому что Донхэ молчит. Потому что должен это сказать, пусть и звучит нелепо даже для него самого. – Прости, что так получилось.  
Если бы он был на месте Донхэ, он бы въебашил себе по морде. От души. Может быть, даже с оттяжечкой. Вместо этого Донхэ перемещает взгляд со стены на него, ухмыляется:  
\- Поздравляю, - и тоже выходит.  
Дверь хлопает за его спиной, и на мгновение Хекдже кажется, что было бы проще, если бы тот его и правда ударил.  
Он сжимает в руках ремень сумки и пытается понять, что ему делать дальше, когда в кармане куртки начинает надрываться телефон. Хекдже достает мобильник, долго сканирует взглядом имя на экране и нажимает «принять вызов».  
\- Да, хен. Да, мы уже идем.  
Нажать на сброс получается только со второго раза. Хекдже шипит сквозь зубы и запихивает телефон обратно в карман. Всю дорогу он ругает себя за это «мы», получившееся на автомате – слишком долго они с Донхэ были этим «мы». ЫнХэ. Как будто не разные люди, а один человек. Глупо.  
Хекдже пытается почувствовать радость, что сумел все закончить, но получается как-то фигово.  
\- Где вы шляетесь? – интересуется Канин и убирает ноги, давая Хекдже пролезть дальше, в глубь машины. – И где, кстати, вторая половина долбоеба?  
\- Он… - запинается Хекдже, внезапно не зная что сказать. Он понятия не имеет, где Донхэ и что надо ответить. Не знаю? Ушел раньше? Будет как-то нелепо, учитывая это дурацкое «мы уже идем». От необходимость врать его спасает ровный голос из-за спины:  
\- Я здесь. Извините, зашел в туалет по дороге.  
Канин закатывает глаза, Донхэ улыбается ему это своей дурацкой невинной улыбочкой и пробирается внутрь следом за Хекдже. Устраивается на сиденье рядом. Что-то там говорит Йесону, шутит с Реуком, пихает плечом Хекдже, чтобы тот тоже посмеялся. Хекдже послушно смеется, хотя даже не понимает, в чем там соль шутки.  
Он вообще не очень понимает, что происходит - Донхэ ведет себя совершенно как обычно, не кажется расстроенным или убитым горем. Наверное, это повод порадоваться, что все прошло гладко, но Хекдже чувствует какой-то подвох и внутренне заранее напрягается. Ему очень хочется встряхнуть Донхэ за плечи и спросить «ты вообще понял, что произошло?», но вместо этого он затыкает уши наушниками, чтобы не слышать болтовню товарищей, и делает вид, что спит.  
К счастью, до самого общежития его никто не трогает.  
\- Тебя подбросить до дома? – спрашивает менеджер-хен, когда машина останавливается. Хекдже качает головой и выбирается на улицу вместе с остальными. Дома семья, они будут расспрашивать, как прошло выступление, а у Хекдже почти нет сил на то, чтобы отвечать на расспросы.  
Канин внимательно смотрит на него, пока они поднимаются в лифте, потом осторожно сообщает:  
\- Выглядишь так, будто что-то случилось. Что, с девушкой все не так гладко?  
До тактичности Итука ему далековато. Сам Итук дремлет, прислонившись плечом к стенке лифта, но, судя по тому, как вздрагивают его ресницы, умудряется прислушиваться к беседе сквозь сон.  
\- Нет, - пожимает плечами Хекдже и ловит взгляд Донхэ в отражении хромированной стенки. – У нас с Аю все хорошо. Она очень… очень милая.  
У отражения Донхэ глаза становятся грустными, но, возможно, это просто игра отблесков света на поверхности.  
Канин ухмыляется:  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Главное, будьте осторожны.  
\- Не маленькие, - улыбается в ответ Хекдже. – Знаем.  
\- Вообще, удивительно дело, - не унимается Канин, ему явно скучно. – Никогда не думал, что тебе нравятся девушки такого типа. Ну, по крайней мере, судя по…  
\- Ёнун, - предупреждающе говорит Итук, не открывая глаз, и Канин мгновенно притихает. – Оставь Хекдже в покое, он устал.  
Хекдже благодарен лидеру. Он не уверен, что готов обсуждать эту тему дальше. Или вообще обсуждать. Он даже не особо уверен, что хочет думать на эту тему, но не думать не получается. Он заходит в свою комнату и валится на кровать. Раньше Донхэ бы уже прибежал и теребил его, не давая заснуть, а сейчас в комнате оглушающая беспощадная тишина. И вопреки всему, он чувствует себя хреново. Хреново, как никогда.  
Зачем они вообще начали все это? Почему они никогда не думали о том, что когда-то придется закончить?  
Они начали встречаться с Донхэ почти сразу после дебюта. Если это вообще можно так назвать. Хекдже всегда представлял себе настоящие отношения как-то иначе. Это было... не так. Хекдже как сейчас помнит то неугомонное, безумное время. Это не было чем-то вроде "ты мне нравишься, будем вместе", а скорее что-то похожее на "давай, по-быстрому". Разрядка, выплеск напряжения, отдых. Встречаться с девушками оказалось практически невозможно, не из-за отсутствия таковых: фанатки и тогда, и сейчас осаждали общежитие целыми толпами - бери любую и тащи в ближайший отель, она еще и спасибо скажет, - а из-за нехватки времени. Да и потом, фанатки, девушки из подтанцовки, девушки из других групп - это, на самом деле, такой геморрой. Супер Джуниор только начинали свою карьеру, и любой скандал мог очень быстро положить ей конец. Поэтому вариантов оставалось не так уж много. И когда Донхэ сказал "давай, Хекки, давай попробуем", это не показалось чем-то неправильным или аморальным. Да ладно. Они даже на сцене чуть ли не сексом занимались, и все дико перлись от этих их объятий и прикосновений. Разве это плохо - зажать товарища по группе после концерта в углу раздевалки, если где-то внутри бушевали гормоны и адреналин? Разве это плохо - терзать его губы и забираться руками под липнущую к телу футболку? Разве это плохо - усаживать его на ящик с оборудованием и стягивать с него штаны? Господи, кого они обманывали все это время? Себя?  
Хекдже запускает руку в волосы и дергает изо всей силы. В пальцах остается несколько волосинок, зато боль немного отрезвляет. Черт знает что. Он до сих пор не может объяснить, что тогда происходило. Сумасшествие. Глобальный взрыв мозга. Донхэ цеплялся за него почти каждую секунду, Хекдже почти каждую секунду сдерживался, чтобы не затащить его в очередной темный угол. Это было похоже на страсть. Возможно, это казалось чем-то вроде любви. Казалось - ключевое слово.  
Донхэ заходит в комнату и долго роется в шкафу, переворачивая аккуратно сложенную одежду. Хекдже смотрит на него, не моргая, и не понимает - когда все пошло не так?  
\- Куда ты? - зачем-то спрашивает он, нарушая тишину.  
Донхэ натягивает толстовку поверх футболки и поворачивается к нему:  
\- Позвали прогуляться, пойду.  
Свою толстовку, которую достал из его шкафа. Господи, да он даже не живет в этой комнате, а заходит, как к себе домой. Как раньше. Хекдже вглядывается в него, в каждую черту его лица, каждую линию фигуры и пытается зафиксировать у себя в голове мысль, что с его признанием ничего не изменилось.  
\- Ты слышал вообще, что я сказал в гримерке?  
Он сам толком не знает, зачем ворошит угли, но отчего-то очень хочется увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Хотя бы что-то, что дало бы ему понять... Понять что?  
\- Слышал, конечно, чего ты!  
Улыбка Донхэ все такая же яркая, как будто бы вырывается изнутри, из самых глубин сердца. Хекдже всегда казалось, что он будто бы достает ее откуда-то и поспешно нацепляет в случае опасности. А когда ему просто хочется улыбнуться - она вылезает сама, помимо воли. Какая эта улыбка сейчас?  
\- Я же поздравил тебя, - добавляет Донхэ. - Я очень рад, серьезно. Она милая. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы.  
Хекдже думает, что если бы эти слова были сообщением, то чуть ли не после каждого слова толпились бы смайлики и тильдочки. Даже сообщения Донхэ изобилуют улыбками и радостью. Долбаный...  
\- Тебе что, все равно? - уточняет Хекдже и чувствует себя истеричкой.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, Хекки? - наклоняет голову Донхэ, попутно копаясь в сумке, и, несмотря на то, что тон его все еще полон дружелюбия, температура в комнате будто падает на несколько градусов. - Я должен плакать и биться головой об стену? Ты же сам говорил, что это не отношения, а так. Просто.  
Хекдже согласно кивает и отворачивается. Он же сам говорил. Он не оборачивается, когда Донхэ говорит "я ушел", не оборачивается, когда с тихим хлопком закрывается дверь. Он же сам говорил. На душе не то чтобы кошки, динозавры дерут когтями все, до чего могут дотянуться. Донхэ так быстро смирился со всем. А он сам-то смирился?

_Ынхёк: Ты продолжаешь всё отбирать у меня!  
Донхэ: Я никогда не отбирал себя у тебя (с)_

Донхэ доносит улыбку аж до выхода из дома. Жизнерадостно прощается с Реуком, выглянувшим с кухни, машет Канину с Итуком, устроившимся на диване в гостиной, нацепляет кеды и, еще раз громко оповестив всех, что ушел, выходит.  
И, только когда светящееся редкими огоньками в окнах здание остается позади, позволяет ей медленно сползти.  
Кто-то говорил ему однажды, что нужно улыбаться, чтобы и правда почувствовать радость. Мол, мозг получит сигнал, что все хорошо, и сам перестроится на нужную волну. Донхэ чувствует, как болят у него щеки, чувствует, как болит голова, чувствует, как ноет перетруженное на выступлении тело, которое вообще не понимает, почему должно куда-то тащиться в ночи, вместо того, чтобы лечь и уснуть. Еще он чувствует пока только намечающуюся тянущую боль в груди, еще совсем слабенькую. Радости он не ощущает, несмотря на то, что старательно улыбался весь вечер. Интересно, есть какая-нибудь заумная психологическая теория, способная это объяснить? Наверняка, если спросить у Итука, тот что-нибудь придумает – у него почти всегда есть ответы на вопросы, даже такие дурацкие. Когда они еще жили в одной комнате, Донхэ пару раз замечал вкладки со статьями по психологии на его ноутбуке. Изучал, наверное. Как хороший лидер. Мысль о том, что скоро он уйдет в армию, не добавляет Донхэ позитива.  
Он плотнее кутается в толстовку: днем все еще тепло, но ночи все равно становятся холоднее, - и продолжает шагать вперед по освещенной фонарями улице. Конкретного пункта назначения в голове нет, просто кажется, что, если перестать идти, то случится что-то плохое.  
Хотя, наверное, оно уже случилось.  
От этой мысли где-то в глубине грудной клетки потревоженным зверем начинает шевелиться боль, и Донхэ ускоряет шаг. Возвращаться в общежитие нет ни сил, ни желания, а куда пойти еще он не знает. Можно к маме, но ему не пять лет, да и что мама сделает? Подует на ранку? Можно к Донхве, но беспокоить брата тоже не хочется. Наверное, Донхэ что-то делает неправильно, но он по максимуму пытается отгородить их от своих проблем не от того, что не доверяет, а потому, что не хочет, чтобы они волновались.  
Он перебирает в уме все возможные варианты и понимает, что вариант, на самом деле, один. Остается только надеяться, что Хичоль не убьет сначала его, а потом, когда узнает, что произошло, - Хекдже.  
\- Ты похож на сутенера, - говорит Донхэ, когда Хичоль открывает дверь, и переминается с ноги на ногу.  
На Хичоле красная атласная пижама, маска для сна в виде солнечных очков и убийственная улыбка человека, которого незаконно оторвали от сновидений.  
\- Ты похож на человека, который вот-вот заплачет, - огрызается Хичоль.  
Но Донхэ не плачет.

_ELF: Когда придёт Донхэ? Хёк: Не придёт.  
ELF: Почему? Хёк: Мы поссорились.  
ELF: Почему? Хёк: Этот ребёнок такой непослушный(с)_

Клуб наполнен таким разнообразием запахов, что Донхэ время от времени начинает покашливать. Хотя, возможно, он просто заболевает. От стресса и переменчивой погоды можно ожидать всякого. Как и от людей. Донхэ, вот, не ожидал, например, что Хичоль, вместо того, чтобы завалиться обратно спать, будет сначала больше часа его слушать, а потом еще и переоденется и потащит в клуб. Донхэ считает, что это довольно рискованно – переться в клуб, учитывая, что их постоянно узнают на улицах, а Хичоль еще и вроде как служит. Хоть и на общественной службе, но все же.  
\- Расслабься, - кидает Хичоль через плечо и тащит его за собой к вип-залу. И, подумав, добавляет: - Тебе не помешает.  
В вип-зале немного лучше, чем в общем. Здесь работает кондиционер, и музыка не так бьет по ушам. Донхэ падает на мягкий диван, спрятанный от любопытных взоров легкой тканью занавеси, и прикрывает глаза. И зачем их сюда вообще понесло? Донхэ не чувствует себя в состоянии веселиться.  
\- Никто и не просит, - хмыкает Хичоль.  
Донхэ вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он что, вслух это сказал? Вроде бы, нет.  
\- Ты мысли читаешь, хен?  
\- Да у тебя на лице все написано, - Хичоль пожимает плечами и отвлекается на подошедшую официантку. Девушка, похоже, привычная ко всему – она даже бровью не ведет, увидев, кто именно сидит за столиком.  
\- Привет, - говорит она и улыбается то ли с хорошо отрепетированной, то ли с действительно искренней радостью. Донхэ хочет верить во второе, но, в последнее время, верить людям у него получается не очень хорошо. Слишком уж часто за такими вот улыбками следует какая-нибудь гадость. – Что будете заказывать?  
Хичоль жестом велит ей наклониться ниже, и она спокойно выслушивает все, что он шепчет ей на ухо, кивает, мимолетно улыбается Донхэ еще раз и уходит.  
\- Что заказал? – спрашивает Донхэ без особого интереса. Хочется сползти ниже и просто уснуть.  
\- Сюрприз, - улыбка Хичоля похожа на улыбку Чеширского кота. Сам Хичоль тоже похож на Чеширского кота. Или на Безумного шляпника. Донхэ не знает, откуда вдруг берутся эти ассоциации с Алисой в Стране Чудес, поэтому списывает все на то, что уставший мозг порождает иногда странные мысли.  
\- Не спи, - Хичоль тыкает его в бок.  
Донхэ мотает головой:  
\- Не сплю.  
Официантка возвращается довольно быстро. Составляет на столик шесть рюмок с прозрачной жидкостью и бокал вина и опять уходит. Верхушки рюмок присыпаны солью и украшены ломтиком лайма.  
\- Что это? – в Донхэ просыпается смутное подобие интереса.  
\- Это, друг мой, - наставительно поднимает палец Хичоль, - текила. И ты сейчас будешь ее пить.  
Донхэ, как ни странно, никогда раньше не пробовал текилу. Если признаться честно, его опыт употребления спиртных напитков вообще не выходит за рамки пива, соджу, шампанского и вина – первые два наиболее частые гости в общежитии, вторые – на приемах и торжественных вечеринках. Поэтому он смотрит на текилу с опаской и интересом. Может быть, по нему не заметно, но он любит пробовать новое.  
\- Знаешь, как пить? – улыбается Хичоль. Эта улыбка не доходит до глаз – улыбки Хичоля вообще в последнее время такие, – и, наверное, не сулит ничего хорошего, но Донхэ кивает. Кто же не знает. Он, может быть, и далек от культуры потребления спиртного, но зато смотрел «Достучаться до небес». Даже несколько раз. Хичоля его ответ устраивает. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, закладывает ногу на ногу и больше приказывает, чем предлагает:  
\- Тогда пей.  
На что похожа текила Донхэ так и не понимает – во рту остается только привкус соли и лайма, - зато изнутри как будто опаляет жидким огнем, и на мгновение становится совсем легко, как будто этот огонь выжигает все проблемы и трудности. Выжигает по живому, вытравливает откуда-то из грудной клетки. Донхэ знает, что это временный эффект, но сейчас рад и ему. И тому, что на глазах выступают слезы тоже рад – они не потому что больно, а потому что пойло уж больно крепкое. Зараза.  
Хичоль придвигает ему вторую рюмку.  
\- А ты? – сипит Донхэ внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
\- Это все тебе, - Хичоль салютует ему бокалом вина. – Так что не отвлекайся.  
И Донхэ не отвлекается.  
К третей рюмке губы начинает щипать от соли и лайма.  
К четвертой мир обретает неустойчивость.  
После шестой сознание благополучно отключается, и остаток ночи теряется где-то в закоулках памяти и такой желанной, благословенной темноте.

Хекдже открывает глаза и дергает руками. Скрип. Этот скрип скоро будет преследовать его повсюду. Только тяжелые, местами покрытые ржавчиной цепи умеют так скрипеть. Грязный пол. Холодно. Он дергает руками сильнее, но от этого ничего не меняется. Он все также стоит на коленях, подняв руки вверх, практически повиснув на них. Хотя почему "практически"... Хекдже тихо стонет - мышцы свело - и пытается встать на ноги. Получается не сразу, но все же. Хотя в этом нет никакого смысла - в скором времени ноги снова устанут и придется вернуться в прежнее положение. Он оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где находится, но никаких подсказок нет. Голые серые стены, местами сырые, местами покрытые мхом и никакого намека на дверь или окна. Свет, падающий откуда-то сверху, скупо выделяет из темноты Хекдже и часть стены. Дальше - темнота. Хекдже дергается вперед и снова валится на пол. Колени хрустят, больно врезаясь в пол. Хекдже стонет снова. Господи... Почему так холодно?  
Он закрывает глаза, и только потом, когда сознание уже почти отделяется от тела, вяло спрашивает самого себя: "Почему я здесь?"  
Ответа нет.

_MC: Ынхёк, фанат прислал вам письмо, и в этом письме говорится:  
"Если бы Донхэ спросил тебя, какого рода вещью  
он для тебя является, что бы ты ответил?"  
Ынхёк: Ну, Донхэ был бы моим лэптопом.  
MC: Почему?  
Ынхёк: Потому, что я не хочу ни с кем им делиться!(с)_

Донхэ открывает глаза и долго лежит, просто глядя в потолок. Двигаться не хочется совершенно. Это то самое состояние с утра, когда кажется, что стоит сделать неловкое движение - и начнется новый день. Будто бы это от тебя зависит. Донхэ в последнее время ненавидит новые дни. В них нет ничего хорошего. Нет ничего такого, что ему хотелось бы застать, увидеть, прожить. Он смотрит в потолок и считает каждый "тик" и каждый "так", раздающийся слева. У Донхэ в комнате нет часов, но это не мешает ему наслаждаться моментом. Тиканье часов так расслабляет.  
Любопытство все-таки перевешивает, и Донхэ поворачивает голову в поисках часов. Голова с трудом перекатывается по подушке. Она не болит, скорее, ощущается как пустой бочонок - гулкая, звенящая пустота там, где должен быть мозг. Донхэ чувствует себя густой субстанцией, каким-нибудь желе, не лежащим без движения, а перетекающим под одеялом.  
Хичоль все еще спит.  
Донхэ разглядывает его плечи, кажущиеся хрупкими в солнечном свете, пробивающемся из-за штор. Разглядывает длинные ресницы и с почти детским восторгом признает, что хен по-прежнему потрясающе красивый. То есть со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. У Хичоля на груди длинная царапина, но даже она не портит впечатление. Донхэ поворачивается к нему всем телом, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и гулко стонет, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Боль в пояснице такая неожиданная и резкая, что стон этот вырывается не столько от дискомфорта, сколько от обиды. Такое чувство, будто ему вчера позвоночник сломали в трех местах.  
\- Что, болит? - хрипло интересуется Хичоль и пристально смотрит на него одним глазом - второй так и не открылся спросонок.  
Донхэ неуверенно кивает и морщится. Ему больше нравилось чувствовать себя чем-то амебоподобным, нежели поломанным. Хичоль ухмыляется и задает следующий интересующий его вопрос:  
\- Паниковать не будешь?  
Донхэ удивляется такому вопросу - не то чтобы он часто ведет себя, как истеричка. Так с чего бы? Хичоль приподнимается на локтях, и одеяло сползает ниже, собираясь складками внизу живота.  
\- Какой-нибудь из вопросов типа "почему я не дома" и "почему мы с хеном голые" тебя не посещал?  
Донхэ послушно задумывается и приходит к выводу - нет, не посещал. Самое время. Он смотрит на Хичоля совершенно по-новому и чувствует, как горят огнем уши. Хичоль голый. Донхэ, - он проводит мысленную ревизию и признает, - тоже голый.  
\- Мы с тобой... - неуверенно тянет Донхэ и делает какой-то неопределенный жест рукой.  
Хичоль самодовольно хмыкает, в своей обычной манере, и сладко потягивается, не обращая внимания на собственную наготу.  
\- Как думаешь?  
Донхэ не знает, как ему думать. У него болит поясница. Ломит кости. Память выдает ошибку за ошибкой. Никакой информации о вечере он из нее извлечь не в силах. Хичоль разминает плечи, сползает с кровати и бредет к креслу, на котором в полнейшем хаосе свалена одежда. Донхэ узнает в ней свою. Узнает хичолеву. Донхэ, кажется, сделал что-то не так. Точнее, может быть, и так, но... зачем?  
\- Кофе будешь? - интересуется Хичоль, натягивая штаны.  
Донхэ залипает на красивую линию спины и кивает, не соображая, что у Хичоля на спине есть пара родинок, но не глаз.  
\- Буду считать это согласием, - снова кривит губы в усмешке Хичоль и направляется на кухню, потирая плечо.  
Донхэ откидывается обратно на подушки и закрывает глаза. Лучше бы он не шевелился после того, как проснулся. Может быть, день бы все-таки не наступил.  
На кухню он выползает только на терпкий запах кофе. Тот будто манит его, невидимой нитью связывает с чашкой, стоящей на столе, и тащит за собой через всю квартиру. Донхэ хватает только на то, чтобы влезть в боксеры, найденные на полу, но никто и не против. В этой квартире просто некого стесняться. Хичоль окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и снова хмыкает. Если бы Донхэ не знал его много лет, его бы начала подбешивать эта привычка. Он отпивает из чашки и вдыхает, выдыхает, кажется, не только запах кофе, но и все утро целиком. Это надо осознать.  
\- Это я предложил? - решается он продолжить расспросы.  
Хичоль неопределенно пожимает плечами и запускает руку в пакет с чипсами, определенно валяющийся на столе с вечера.  
\- А мне... - Донхэ не знает, как сформулировать вопрос, но чувствует, что просто обязан спросить.  
\- О, - Хичоль начинает смеяться, едва не подавившись чипсами, - даже не сомневайся. Ты был на седьмом небе.  
Донхэ смущенно трет затылок и допивает кофе. Когда чашка опускается на стол в последний раз, уже совершенно пустая, Хичоль задает самый пугающий Донхэ вопрос:  
\- Что будешь делать теперь?  
Ответа на него нет. Донхэ не знает. Он не знает, пока собирается. Не знает, пока принимает душ. Не знает, пока прощается с Хичолем и выходит на улицу. Не знает, пока добирается до общежития. И только там, стоя у дверей подъезда, понимает - он не знает, что будет делать, но точно знает, чего делать не будет. Чего сделать не может. Он не может пойти домой. Никак не может.  
Донхэ звонит Итуку и уточняет расписание. Сообщает ему, что дома сегодня не появится, заверяет, что на репетицию приедет завтра вовремя, и набирает Шивона. Внутри такие лютые заморозки, что огнеметом не растопить. Он смотрит на окно своей комнаты и говорит:  
\- Можно я у тебя сегодня останусь?  
Шивон не против.

_Ынхёк: Я не люблю слэш, все это только для Эльфов.  
Шивон: А дома ты Хэ тоже для Эльфов целуешь и тискаешь?  
Ынхек: Так с Хэ ведь можно... Нет, вообще это все не правда! Не слушайте его!(с)_

Хекдже стоит у окна своей комнаты и смотрит на улицу. На улице прохладный увядающий август и Донхэ. Смотрит прямо на него. Вряд ли, конечно, но очень похоже. Хекдже болезненно морщится и отходит вглубь комнаты. Он теряется в своих мыслях, он раздражен и вместе с тем напуган. Эта каша в голове начинает бесить. Начинает угнетать. Хекдже набирает Аю, но она не берет трубку. Она вообще довольно редко это делает – Итук предупреждал когда-то, что встречаться с девушками-знаменитостями довольно проблематично. Проблематично. Хекдже вообще не уверен, что стоило начинать.  
Но отношения с Донхэ душили его настолько, что он не стал долго думать, когда она предложила пообедать вместе. А теперь Хекдже терзают смутные отголоски совести и перед Донхэ, и перед ней. Это раздражает просто до ужаса.  
Несколько минут он меряет шагами комнату, в ожидании, когда хлопнет дверь в прихожей, но время идет, а Донхэ все не поднимается. Когда Хекдже снова выглядывает в окно, Донхэ на улице тоже нет.  
Вчера, припоминает Хекдже, он так и не вернулся с якобы прогулки, на которую его позвали, а Канин в ответ на вопрос, почему они с Итуком не пошли гулять со всеми остальными, посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Разве что пальцем у виска не покрутил.  
Всю ночь Хекдже вертится с боку на бок, в тщетных попытках уснуть, а утром, не отдохнувший и злой, едет на предзапись шоу. В машине он старательно прячется ото всех за маской, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица, и наушниками, и ему даже удается проделать тот же трюк на улице. Крики фанатов громкие настолько, что перекрывают песню, которая играет в этот момент. Хекдже отстранено задумывается о том, как часто все они, вращающиеся в жерновах индустрии развлечений, стараются абстрагироваться от мира с помощью музыки. Из наушников, на самом деле, довольно хреновая защита, но это все, что им, выставленным на показ двадцать четыре на семь на триста шестьдесят пять, остается. Эта мысль довольно быстро ускользает, когда он видит Донхэ. Точнее, сначала он видит Шивона, а уже за его спиной замечает Донхэ. Они, похоже, приехали вместе. Если сложить два и два, то, наверное, они и ночевали вместе.  
Что-то в желудке обрывается и ухает вниз, хотя в самом факте нет ничего криминального. Хекдже злится и еще больше злится от того, что злится. Он хочет, чтобы было все равно, но сделать так, чтобы было все равно, не получается. Донхэ подходит к нему ближе и приветливо улыбается. Вот так вот просто, как будто ничего и не случалось.  
Хекдже криво ухмыляется в ответ, хорошо, что из-за маски не видно. В принципе, ничего ведь и правда не случилось. Но он все равно не может не заметить, что Донхэ, раньше вставший бы рядом с ним, тут же возвращается к Шивону. До чего же по-разному могут выглядеть одни и те же действия у разных людей. Канин, постоянно находящийся за спиной Итука, всем своим видом гарантирует тому защиту и покой. Донхэ за спиной Шивона выглядит не защищающим, а защищенным. Хекдже скрипит зубами и отворачивается. Проблема в том, что в их с Донхэ отношениях защите не было места. Это было… что-то вроде зависимости. Рабства. Причем рабства добровольного и, если подумать, одностороннего. Донхэ отдавался полностью, преподносил Хекдже на блюдечке все, что только мог отдать, а Хекдже благосклонно принимал. Он не нуждался во всем этом, но даже просто смотреть на Донхэ, занимающегося чем-либо с такой самоотдачей, казалось удовольствием. Хекдже не привык отказывать себе в удовольствиях. Поэтому он нырнул в эти болезненные отношения с головой и пропустил тот самый момент, когда... когда они оба стали просто ЫнХэ. Перестав быть собой.  
Хекдже улыбается Реуку, подошедшему поболтать, и на какое-то время отвлекается от скребущих душу размышлений. Может быть, когда-нибудь у него получится забыть все это совсем.

_МС: Во время танго ты должен передать Донхэ розу, используя рот.  
МС2: Мне нельзя его поцеловать?  
Хёкджэ: Нельзя.  
MC: Вы можете делать что угодно - целоваться или...  
Хёкджэ: Губы Донхэ принадлежат мне(с)_

\- Все прошло неплохо?  
Донхэ вздрагивает и выныривает из своих мыслей. Шивон протягивает ему стаканчик с кофе и заглядывает в глаза так, будто готовится утешать, если ему вдруг приспичит поплакать. Донхэ улыбается и соглашается:  
\- Все прошло неплохо.  
В общем-то, он даже не врет. Опасался худшего. Хотя чего именно - не знает сам. Хекдже спокойно отреагировал на его появление и, что самое главное, Донхэ сам был довольно спокоен. Возможно, это результат шоковой терапии Хичоля. Возможно - заботы и поддержки Шивона. Донхэ забирает у него стаканчик и отпивает. Обжигающий напиток волной прокатывается по горлу и скапливается где-то внизу горячим приятным комком.  
\- Так у вас это все серьезно было? - осторожно интересуется Шивон.  
Он несколько растерян, и Донхэ догадывается, почему. Религия не позволяет Шивону принять такого рода отношения, а любовь к друзьям не позволяет потерять их из-за предубеждений. Шивон, должно быть, мучается. Донхэ кивает, надеясь, что эту тему не придется развивать. Он просто не уверен, что сможет. Серьезно было? Он даже не может толком объяснить, что именно было. Его просто... просто сорвало. В какой-то момент. Бывает так, что чего-то хочется настолько сильно, что, когда в итоге добиваешься этого, перестаешь осознавать, что вообще происходит вокруг. Донхэ перестал. Он упивался всем этим до умопомрачения, а потом вдруг понял, что... Что все стало слишком серьезным. Что в какой-то момент они стали чуть больше, чем друзья. Они стали ЫнХэ. А потом и чуть больше, чем ЫнХэ. Когда это случилось? Как он умудрился дойти до такого? И главное - что теперь со всем этим делать? Хотя на последний вопрос Хекдже ответил за него. Ничего не делать. Все закончилось так резко и внезапно, что это сбивает с толку. Донхэ не понимает. Он ни черта не понимает. И если обычно вещи, которые ты получаешь после долгого ожидания, перестают интересовать через какое-то время, то с Хекдже это почему-то не сработало. Хотя, возможно, дело в количестве времени. Или Донхэ просто такой дурак.  
\- Не отчаивайся, - говорит Шивон, и его рука приятно греет плечо. - Все наладится.  
\- Божьей волей, ага, - улыбается Донхэ.  
\- Не без этого.  
Шивон такой хороший, что Донхэ временами не верит в его существование. Возможно, он просто выдумал его однажды, чтобы было проще и веселее жить. Возможно, он мог бы... Донхэ дергает Шивона за ворот футболки и прикасается губами к его губам. Именно прикасается, как в дорамах, где поцелуй - это просто соединенные вместе губы. Ничего больше. Шивон терпеливо ждет, пока Донхэ не отпустит его сам. И Донхэ отпускает.  
\- Прости, - он смотрит на Шивона в упор, понимая, что стоит устыдиться, засмущаться - и все это превратится в банальный фарс.  
\- Ничего страшного, переживу как-нибудь, - улыбается Шивон и забирает со стола пустую чашку.  
\- Ты не из этих, конечно же, - шутливо подмигивает Донхэ, а Шивон почему-то вдруг становится очень серьезным.  
Он стоит у раковины, оперевшись на нее поясницей, сжимает в руках чашку и смотрит на него, не мигая.  
\- Нет, не из этих.  
Наконец, он улыбается, но между бровей все равно остается суровая складочка.  
\- Если бы я был из этих, я уже давно бы в тебя влюбился.  
Донхэ грустно улыбается и ловит себя на мысли, что, наверное, так было бы даже лучше. Но это просто мысли. Реальность гораздо сложнее. Шивон намывает чашки, тихо напевая что-то себе под нос, а Донхэ смотрит в окно на хмурый дождливый вечер и пытается представить, хоть на секунду, какая дальше будет жизнь. Получается не очень.

_Ынхёк: Ладно, ты вообще зачем сюда пришёл?  
Донхэ: Я пришёл, потому что хотел тебя увидеть.  
Ынхёк: Всё, насмотрелся? Теперь проваливай.  
Донхэ: Нет, я хочу побыть с тобой(с)_

\- Присаживайся, чего застыл?  
Канин машет ему рукой, подзывая к себе, но сделать эти несколько шагов настолько сложно, что Донхэ встряхивает. Он стоит посреди зала, набитого незнакомыми людьми, дышит через раз и не может двинуться с места. Он почти месяц не общался с Хекдже. Они участвовали в съемках, приходили на передачи, сталкивались в общежитии, но сейчас Донхэ впервые не удается сбежать. Если бы он знал, что Канин предлагает выпить не вдвоем, а целой компанией, он бы отказался. Но сейчас уже поздно. Он делает нерешительный шаг вперед и включается защитная реакция. Улыбка расползается на все лицо, и Донхэ чувствует, как все зоны, отвечающие за эмоции, отмирают внутри него, оставляя только бесшабашное веселье и детскую непосредственность. Канин, как назло, двигается к Итуку, а не к Хекдже. Донхэ падает на освободившееся место и едва не вскрикивает от того, как прошибает током бедро, коснувшееся бедра Хекдже. Ему просто жизненно необходимо успокоиться.  
\- Соджу? - радостно уточняет он и выливает в себя ближайший стакан, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Судя по вкусу - соджу. Оно согревает изнутри, расползается по всему телу, размягчая напряженные мышцы. Если подумать, все не так уж плохо. Донхэ даже умудряется успокоиться и не вздрагивать, когда Хекдже случайно дотрагивается до него, хватая что-нибудь со стола. Канин с Итуком постепенно сдвигаются к другому краю дивана и старательно беседуют исключительно друг с другом, оценивая занимающих танцпол девушек. Донхэ чувствует себя неловко. Ему отчего-то вдруг совершенно не о чем поговорить с Хекдже. Такое с ним впервые. Хотя с ним вообще все вот это впервые. Он натянуто улыбается, выпивает залпом еще одну порцию соджу и улыбается еще, на этот раз гораздо ярче – на пороге их небольшой вип-комнаты стоит Шивон.  
\- Шивон! – Донхэ радостно протягивает к нему руки, цепляется и тянет на себя, вынуждая сесть.  
Шивон красиво улыбается и послушно садится, а у Канина отчего-то лицо становится злым. На какое-то мгновение, правда, так что Донхэ решает не обращать внимания. Показалось, наверное. Он полностью сосредотачивается на вовремя пришедшей подмоге, обнимает Шивона и приваливается к его плечу. Это очень удобно. Это очень хорошо. Он рассказывает что-то увлеченно, как будто они не виделись уже много лет, хотя только сегодня утром завтракали вместе на шивоновой кухне. Его практически монолог выглядит таким наигранным, что Донхэ самому неловко. Но это единственный способ хоть как-то отвлечься и ускорить время до ухода.  
Хекдже, видимо, думает по-другому.  
Он хватает Донхэ за руку и тащит его к выходу, не обращая внимания на удивленные лица Канина, Итука и Шивона. Не обращая внимания на слабые попытки Донхэ высвободить ладонь. Отпускает он его только на лестнице, ведущей на крышу клуба. Здесь тихо, никого нет и, видимо, это то самое место, где им нужно…  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - говорит Хекдже и опирается о стену спиной. Серебристые цепочки, заменяющие и украшения и перила, тревожно брякают. – Что за фигня вообще происходит?  
\- Фигня? – переспрашивает Донхэ и повторяет его движение, только прижимаясь к противоположной стене. – Какая фигня?  
Хекдже криво ухмыляется и делает неопределенный жест рукой:  
\- Вот эта вся, – он чуть наклоняет голову на бок и, оценив выражение непонимания на лице Донхэ, начинает перечислять, загибая пальцы. – Ты практически не разговариваешь со мной. Ты не ночуешь дома. Шивон.  
\- Что Шивон?  
Донхэ скрещивает руки на груди и тоже наклоняет голову. Копировать Хекдже получается неосознанно. Он слишком давно занимается этим, чтобы просто взять и перестать.  
\- Шивон… - повторяет Хекдже. – Ты ночуешь у него? Вы… или?  
Донхэ звонко смеется, чувствуя, как внутри все начинает плавиться и корчиться от обиды. Или?  
\- Я ошибусь, если скажу, что тебя это не касается?  
\- Ошибешься, - соглашается Хекдже, но в его взгляде нет обычной уверенности. – Мы же друзья.  
\- А, ну да. Да, я ночую у него.  
Хекдже понимающе качает головой и поджимает губы. Что бы это ни значило. Донхэ многое отдал бы, чтобы разворошить его черепную коробку и заглянуть в мысли. Ну, если только потом все можно будет вернуть в изначальное положение. Он смотрит на него из-под ресниц и непроизвольно оценивает, анализирует каждую деталь. На Хекдже футболка и легкая толстовка, значит, приехал на машине – Донхэ не видел в их комнате курток. У Хекдже мешки под глазами, видимо, плохо спит. Донхэ встречается с ним взглядом и вздрагивает.  
\- Ты с ним спишь? – спрашивает Хекдже и тут же растерянно мотает головой. – Хотя нет, не отвечай. Не важно.  
\- Я с ним сплю, - улыбается Донхэ. – Ты прав.  
У Шивона всего одна кровать в квартире, правда, здоровенная, как ипподром. Донхэ смеется своей шутке и тут же удивленно округляет глаза – Хекдже отталкивается от стены и подходит ближе. Если кто-то сейчас решит подняться на крышу, у него возникнут проблемы.  
\- То есть это нормально?  
\- Что именно? – уточняет Донхэ, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица.  
Хекдже молчит. Смотрит на него исподлобья и молчит. Такие вещи Донхэ ненавидит больше всего. Он с вызовом пялится в ответ и уточняет:  
\- То есть, ты можешь завести себе девушку, а я должен спокойно сидеть и ждать чего-то? – Хекдже не отвечает, и он продолжает. – Чего? Чего я должен ждать? И зачем вообще? Или качество фансервиса у нас испортилось? Вроде нет. Мы отлично зажимаемся на сцене. Не находишь?  
\- Отлично, - эхом отзывается Хекдже и кивает. – Ты прав.  
\- Шивон очень крутой, - почти равнодушно сообщает Донхэ, разглядывая покрытые красным ковролином ступени. – Очень.  
Хекдже приглушенно хмыкает, бросает «ну еще бы» и начинает спускаться. Видимо, разговор окончен. Что-то внутри Донхэ с треском лопается. Он хватает Хекдже за воротник футболки, швыряет об стену, бросаясь следом. Но Хекдже успевает увернуться и с размаху бьет его кулаком в лицо. Донхэ чувствует на языке привкус крови и теряет остатки самоконтроля. В этот раз Хекдже увернуться не успевает. Ухо от удара тут же становится багрово красным. Он замахивается снова, но ударить не успевает – Канин перехватывает его руку и стаскивает Хекдже по ступеням вниз. Он кричит что-то, но Донхэ не слышит, не понимает. Ему так хочется размазать эту усмешку, это «ну, еще бы» по лицу Хекдже, что сил нет терпеть. Он рвется вперед, но его останавливает Шивон. Сжимает крепко, удерживает руки. Итук ошарашено переводит взгляд с одного на другого и явно собирает силы, чтобы высказаться. Зная Итука, это будет жестоко. Шивон не дает ему такой возможности, тащит Донхэ на улицу, мимо них, извиняется перед всеми по очереди, - даже Хекдже удостаивается виноватой улыбки, - мимо танцпола, мимо гардероба и охранника, застывшего с полным недоумением на лице.  
\- Полегчало? – говорит Шивон, стоит им оказаться на свежем воздухе.  
Донхэ дрожит. Но, скорее всего, это не от холода, а от злости. Он запускает руку в карман куртки Шивона и достает оттуда сигареты. Шивон тянется, чтобы отобрать, но напарывается на его взгляд и останавливается, понимающе вздыхая. Шивон такой понимающий, что его хочется ударить тоже. Донхэ сползает по стене на землю и жадно затягивается. Все зашло слишком далеко. Он не уверен, что из этого можно вылезти. И не уверен, что сможет, даже если можно.  
\- Не стоило так, - добавляет Шивон, не дождавшись ответа.  
Донхэ кивает. Не стоило. Но он еще не закончил. Ему надо сделать что-то. Сделать что-то, чтобы перестало так трясти. Он поднимается и направляется прочь от бара. Шивон пытается идти рядом, но Донхэ качает головой – не надо. И Шивон отстает.

_Ынхёк: Донхэ-а, это шоу транслируется на всю страну, успокойся.  
Донхэ: Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.  
Ынхёк: Это я хочу, чтобы ты был моим мужчиной.  
Донхэ: Нет, это я хочу сделать тебя своей девушкой.  
Ынхёк: Тогда я хочу сделать тебя своей женой.  
Донхэ: Какое у тебя право?  
Ынхёк: Дом записан на мое имя.  
Донхэ: А машина записана на мое! Давай будем жить в машине, а не в доме!  
Ынхёк: Так тебе нравится машина? Окей.  
Донхэ: Ты слишком много думаешь.  
Ынхёк: Не слишком. Попробуем, когда вернемся(с)_

Донхэ шатается по городу до самой темноты, до того момента, как зажигаются фонари и светящихся теплом окон в домах становится гораздо больше, чем темных. Именно тогда он понимает, где находится. Он стоит перед дверью подъезда и смотрит наверх. На одно из таких светящихся окон. На месте сердца что-то болезненно ноет, Донхэ прикладывает руку к этому месту, но ничего не ощущает. Такое чувство, будто внутри мертвая пустота. Он прикладывает карточку к замку и проходит внутрь, взбегает по лестнице на нужный этаж и жмет на звонок. Когда дверь открывается, он почти уверен, что рассчитал все правильно. Хекдже стоит на пороге в шортах и футболке, сжимает в руках горлышко пивной бутылки и смотрит на него так, будто ждал уже давно. Донхэ кивает ему, проходит в квартиру, стягивает ботинки, вешает куртку на крючок и поворачивается. Хекдже протягивает ему бутылку. Донхэ бьет по его руке так сильно и зло, что бутылка отлетает в угол, разбиваясь. Пиво, яростно пенясь, разливается по полу, но Донхэ этого уже не видит – он вжимает Хекдже в стену и, больно сдавливая его запястья, терзает губы. Хекдже вырывает руки из захвата, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, сминает пальцами свитер на его спине. Донхэ кусает его почти в самый уголок губ и тут же зализывает ранку, снова ощущая вкус крови. Теперь это не его кровь, но будто бы его. Это их кровь. Разве тут может быть разделение? Он морщится, чувствуя, как болят его собственные губы, болезненно припухшие после удара, и толкает Хекдже к комнате. Все тело ломает от желания, у него почти не остается сил на то, чтобы терпеливо ждать. Ожидание это не то, что он может сейчас себе позволить. Потому что стоит лишь на минуту задуматься, притормозить, как волна ненужных размышлений и терзаний захлестнет его с головой. Хекдже валится на кровать, утягивая его за собой, ни на секунду не отрываясь от его губ. Донхэ нависает сверху, суматошно стаскивая с себя свитер вместе с футболкой, тянет с Хекдже шорты. Совершенно нет времени. На какую-то секунду глаза Хекдже испуганно округляются, но тут же закрываются. Он тихо стонет, уткнувшись в шею Донхэ - джинсы, которые все еще на нем, должно быть, больно царапают кожу на животе. Он тянется к пуговице, дергает молнию и стаскивает, наконец, раздражающий предмет одежды. Донхэ снова жадно впивается в его губы, но тут же отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Где-то был тюбик, Хекдже хранит его... Донхэ слепо шарится по столику у кровати, пытаясь отыскать крем и, наконец, пальцы натыкаются на нужный предмет. Он поспешно откручивает крышку. Совсем нет времени. Хекдже зачарованно следит за ним, смотрит, как он приподнимается и с тихим всхлипом насаживается на него, медленно, короткими толчками. Донхэ чувствует, как сходит с ума. Возможно, ему это только кажется, ведь с ума он сошел уже давно. Как, впрочем, и с правильного пути. Он двигается, выдавливая из Хекдже протяжный стон, двигается еще раз. И окончательно теряется в ощущениях. Хекдже сжимает пальцы на его бедрах, расцарапывая кожу, тут же отпускает их и, схватив за волосы, тянет его к себе, настойчиво целуя.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - бормочет Донхэ ему в губы, порывисто двигаясь. – Если бы ты знал, как я тебя…  
\- Я тоже тебя ненавижу, - Хекдже перекатывается, нависая над ним, и снова дергает за волосы, заставляя смотреть в глаза. – Я тоже.  
Он двигается все быстрее и с каждым выдохом, с каждым движением, повторяет это. Почему-то даже в этот момент понимая, что не сможет ненавидеть никогда. Возможно, в отношении них, это слово приобретает несколько иной смысл. Он дергается в последний раз и вместо тысячи слов, которые можно было бы сказать, каждое по отдельности или все вместе, шепчет:  
\- Прости.

Хекдже смеется, и его смех эхом отражается от голых стен. Если назвать это истерикой, то не ошибешься. Он стоит на коленях, прижимаясь спиной к холодной неровной стене, и дергает руками изо всех сил, заставляя цепи звенеть. Громче. Еще громче. Его смех сливает с этим звоном, с эхом, уносится куда-то вверх и тает. Это похоже на сумасшествие. Безумие. Ему уже даже почти не больно – так это все надоело. Каждый раз. Каждый чертов раз. Руки снова сводит, и он опускает голову, обрывая смех. Он очень хочет умереть. Никогда в жизни не хотел так сильно. Пусть кто-нибудь расскажет ему про боль и страдания. Хекдже будет смеяться так же безумно, как сейчас. В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышно, как где-то капает вода.  
А потом где-то наверху скрипит, открываясь, дверь.

Когда он просыпается, за окном еще темно. Но Донхэ в комнате уже нет. Хекдже переворачивается на живот и кричит в подушку что есть силы. Если назвать это истерикой, то не ошибешься.


	2. Забери меня отсюда

_Сообщение Итуку от Донхэ:  
"Я не могу уснуть, пока Тукки-хён не придёт домой"  
Стафф: Донхэ очень милый.  
Ынхёк: Не хвалите его, он просто тупица!(с)_

Иногда проще не задумываясь плыть по течению. После того, как они спят с Донхэ, проходит день. Два. Три. Неделя. Две недели.  
Месяц.  
Хекдже будто на автомате отмечает движение дней. Участвует в деятельности группы. Улыбается. Смеется. Шутит. Ходит на шоу. Много говорит с Итуком о том, что теперь ему придется взять на себя обязанности лидера, пока тот будет в армии. Эта перспектива пугает, но не так сильно, как могла бы. Когда Итук начинал, ему пришлось иметь дело с толпой подростков, если не по возрасту, то по уровню развития, при том, что он и сам не был особо взрослым. Хекдже в наследство достаются взрослые мужики, которые сами знают, что нужно, а что нет. Которые слишком давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы поступать опрометчиво или делать глупости. Он справится. В конце концов, быть заместителем лидера у горстки взрослых людей не должно быть сложно. Он благодарен за эту дополнительную нагрузку. Она помогает не думать. Хекдже теперь почти всегда рядом с Итуком – на совещаниях, встречах, выездах, приемах. Раньше он просто смотрел, а теперь учится, что говорить и делать, и эта информация в голове вытесняет ту, другую. Лишнюю. Как у устройства с малым объемом оперативной памяти. Очень удобно. Стоит запустить новую задачу - и старые отходят на второй план. Систему, конечно, немного подгружает, но за все надо платить.  
В конце концов, жить в коконе, через который эмоции доходят немного приглушенно, даже неплохо. Этот кокон позволяет ему спокойно смотреть на Донхэ, улыбаться ему, лапать его на концертах, говорить о нем на передачах и в интервью. Когда вместо сердца в груди дырка, жить вообще как-то проще.  
После той памятной ночи Хекдже не знает, как ему быть. Если бы только Донхэ остался… Хекдже не знает, что бы сделал тогда. Он не уверен, что способен вернуться к тем отношениям, зная, что в итоге все снова скатится к тому, с чего началось.  
Он не уверен, что Донхэ захочет, чтобы он вернулся.  
Он бы сам не захотел после всей той фигни, что натворил.  
Встречаться с Аю теперь получается тоже довольно редко. Зато она начинает звонить ему сама, чаще виснет на нем, когда все-таки удается выкроить время для встречи, зовет его «оппа», пишет какие-то глупые нежные смски. Иногда Хекдже кажется, что ее тоже становится слишком много.  
Но это «много» не так, как с Донхэ.  
Хекдже каждый раз невыносимо стыдно за то, что он представляет Донхэ, когда спит с ней.  
Сам Донхэ уже даже не пытается делать вид, что у них все в порядке. Хекдже ловит обеспокоенные взгляды товарищей по группе время от времени, но никто ничего не говорит. Тема их с Донхэ отношений похожа на запретную. Наверное, так и есть. Хекдже не знает, кто в курсе реальной сущности, но подозревает, что почти все. В небольшом коллективе сложно долго что-то скрыват. По крайней мере, в том, что Итук, Канин, Хичоль и Шивон в курсе он уверен. Реук гораздо более проницателен, чем кажется на первый взгляд, он должен, как минимум, догадываться. А если догадывается Реук, то в курсе и Йесон. Сонмин знает уже давно – Хекдже признался еще когда все это только началось. Взгляд у Шиндона иногда такой понимающий, что хоть вой. Кюхену просто все равно.  
Возможно, Хекдже преувеличивает. Возможно, они просто беспокоятся из-за ссоры своих друзей. Но что-то в глубине души подсказывает – знают. Знают и не осуждают, и это почти как благословление свыше. Хекдже не выдержал бы еще и этого.  
В ночь перед уходом в армию, Итук заходит к нему в комнату. Хекдже в этот момент как раз сидит за рабочим столом и тупо смотрит в стену. По вечерам – особенно, когда они ничем не заняты – труднее всего. Все те мысли, которые успешно удается отгонятьть днем, к вечеру накидываются с утроенной силой, как будто набирая ее за все то время, пока он старательно избегает их думать.  
Поначалу Хекдже даже не замечает, что в комнате кто-то есть, пока Итук деликатно не намекает о своем присутствие наигранным покашливанием. Он поворачивается на крутящемся стуле и удивленно смотрит на лидера. Насколько ему известно, тот собирался домой, чтобы провести вечер с семьей.  
\- Я зашел поговорить, - мягко говорит Итук, устраиваясь на его постели.  
«Наверное, волнуется о том, хорошо ли он усвоил, что надо делать», - решает Хекдже. Он старается придать лицу как можно более уверенное выражение. Маска натягивается с трудом – по вечерам маленький демон безразличия, который теперь рядом с ним почти все время, разрастается и заполняет собой почти все существо Хекдже. Но он все-таки находит в себе достаточно сил, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться:  
\- Если ты волнуешься о том, как будут идти дела в твое отсутствие, то я уверен, что смогу справиться. Я все усвоил. Я внимательно смотрел и, думаю…  
\- Нет, Хекдже, - перебивает его Итук все с той же мягкостью. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой не об этом.  
В животе неприятно екает от предчувствия, но Хекдже кивает.  
\- Знаешь, - Итук задумчиво и устало ерошит короткий ежик волос. Видеть его с такой стрижкой непривычно, как будто это и он, и не он одновременно. Как будто он одновременно пока тут и уже где-то далеко, - я действительно волнуюсь о том, как могут идти дела в мое отсутствие. Но не из-за того, что думаю, что ты не справишься.  
Хекдже молча ждет, что будет дальше. Итук смотрит ему в лицо и не отводит взгляд.  
\- Мы, - говорит он, - группа. Знаешь, что значит быть участником группы, Хекдже?  
\- Знаю, - хмыкает Хекдже, в его голосе больше злости, чем он сам хотел бы. – Это когда ты постоянно в окружении толпы народа, получаешь не так много строчек, как тебе хотелось бы, и камера в клипах уделяет тебе не так уж и много времени.  
\- И это тоже, - не возражает Итук. – А еще это значит, что мы все в одной лодке. И как и куда она будет плыть зависит тоже ото всех. Как бы ни хотелось нам – тебе, мне, другим участникам – немного самостоятельности, мы сможем двигаться заданным курсом, только находясь в полной гармонии. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Хекдже пожимает плечами. Он не в первом классе, чтобы разговаривать с ним, как с ребенком, задавая наводящие вопросы. Итук не обращает никакого внимания на его недовольный вид.  
\- Так вот. А теперь представь, что лодка, на который мы все плывем, не деревянная, а резиновая, а на нас на всех одежда с потенциально опасными металлическими элементами. И любое неловкое движение одного из нас повлечет за собой плачевные последствия.  
\- К чему ты клонишь? – хрипло выдыхает Хекдже, прекрасно понимая, к чему он клонит, но желая услышать нормальные претензии, а не этот поток иносказаний.  
\- Я клоню к тому, что ваши с Донхэ отношения исключительно ваше дело только до тех пор, пока это не касается благополучия группы. Остальные участники напуганы, Хекдже. Мне самому страшно.  
А вот теперь Хекдже, кажется, не улавливает мысль. Итук качает головой.  
\- Если вы не решите ваши разногласия в ближайшее время, нам будет тяжело продолжать, потому что одному из вас рано или поздно придется уйти. Хотя нет, это неправильное слово. Один из вас рано или поздно захочет уйти. А мы не можем позволить себе лишиться еще одного участника.  
\- Но…  
\- Я не договорил, - прерывает его Итук. Эти интонации Хекдже знакомы. Когда Итук начинает говорить так, лучше заткнуться и слушать. – Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал над моими словами. И попробовал выяснить отношения с Донхэ, потому что любое разногласие между участниками влияет на группу в целом. А ваше еще и затянулось слишком надолго.  
Хекдже смотрит на него и не знает, смеяться или плакать. Он понимает, о чем говорит Итук, но не знает, как объяснить, что в их с Донхэ отношениях нечего выяснять. И помириться они не смогут. Итук не сводит с него взгляда, потом тяжело вздыхает, и Хекдже понимает, насколько же сильно он устал.  
\- Я не прошу тебя, - он поднимается на ноги, - возвращаться к тому, что было. Возможно, вы не сможете снова стать любовниками. Возможно даже, вы не останетесь друзьями. Но, по крайней мере, в ваших силах сделать так, чтобы ваше присутствие в жизни друг друга было не таким болезненным. Или, хотя бы, терпимым.  
\- Но, хен, - начинает было Хекдже, в поисках оправдания. Итук качает головой:  
\- Не хочу ничего слышать. Мне надо еще зайти к Ёнуну. А тебе – подумать, как исправить все то, что ты наворотил. В конце концов, это одна из частей работы лидера. Или, как в твоем случае, заместителя лидера.  
Уже выходя, он добавляет:  
\- Ты, Хекдже, с завтра отвечаешь не только за себя, но и за всю группу. Надеюсь, твои способности выходят за рамки «лучше всех кричит "мы – Супер Джуниор"». Доброй ночи.  
После его ухода Хекдже честно пытается подумать. Но так ничего и не придумывает.

_Ынхёк: Раньше, когда я только увидел Донхэ,  
он мне сразу понравился...  
Донхэ: Что?!(с)_

_В том, чтобы быть сестрой участника одной из самых известных в Корее групп, есть свои преимущества. Например, для того, чтобы попасть на закрытую вечеринку в модном клубе, достаточно просто позвонить брату, и тот организует проходку. Нетизены могут сколько угодно исходить ядом, но в мире шоу-бизнеса, живущем по своим законам, для знаменитостей и их родственников открыты многие двери.  
Сора не так уж часто пользуется своими привилегиями. Она не большая любительница клубов, но иногда душа требует чего-то эдакого – темноты, разбавленной мигающими разноцветными огоньками, громкой музыки и ощущения, что в жизни есть место и развлечениям. Девушка ведь может позволить себе расслабиться, правда?  
Она стоит у стойки, пританцовывая в такт смутно знакомой песни, и, в ожидании пока бармен примет заказ, рассеяно скользит взглядом по фигурам на танцполе. Они двигаются вразнобой, некоторые совсем невпопад, но в этом есть определенная гармония. Бармен, наконец, ловит ее взгляд, но, раньше, чем Сора успевает что-то сказать, ее со спины обнимают чьи-то руки.  
\- Привеееееет, - тянет на ухо знакомый голос, и, не успев толком испугаться, Сора выдыхает. Донхэ. Донхэ смеется, разворачивает ее к себе и крепко обнимает. Глаза у него блестят ненормальным весельем, а губы то и дело расползаются в дурацкую пьяную улыбочку. – Сора-нууууна, - тянет он. – Какими судьбами ты здесь?  
\- Лучше скажи, какими судьбами ты здесь? – улыбается Сора в ответ, выделяя слово «ты». Что-то она не припоминает, чтобы Донхэ сильно любил ходить по клубам.  
\- Отдыхаю, - смеется Донхэ. – Или я не человек?  
\- Человек, конечно, - Сора пытается ненавязчиво выпутаться из загребущих рук, но Донхэ обвивает ее, как будто у него не конечности, а лианы, и это становится довольно трудной задачей. Боже, если на этой вечеринке есть репортеры какого-нибудь Диспатча, завтра будет такой грандиозный скандал. Сора представляет заголовки типа «Участник группы Super Junior был замечен в клубе с девушкой» или «Донхэ из Super Junior встречается с сестрой своего друга» и это придает ей сил. Донхэ опасно кренится вперед, опирается на стойку и смотрит на нее влюбленными глазами пьяного в слюни человека.  
\- Нуна, - говорит он, - ты такая красивая.  
Это уже перебор. Сора собирается высказать ему все, но тут появляется Инён.  
\- Чего так долго? – весело интересуется она и тут же меняется в лице. – Мать моя, это же Донхэ.  
\- О, Инён-нуна, и ты тут! – Донхэ кажется неестественно счастливым. Он тянется обнять и ее, но немного промахивается и, к счастью, успевает ухватиться за стойку раньше, чем упасть.  
\- Он же пьяный, - Инён удивленно округляет глаза. Донхэ машет ей рукой, нацеливается на рюмку, которую ставит перед ним бармен, и хмурится, когда хватает пальцами пустоту: Инён решительно отодвигает ее в сторону. – Я думаю, с тебя на сегодня хватит, Донхэ-ши.  
Сора кивает.  
Они с трудом, но уговаривают его уйти – Сора поражается терпению Инён, с которым та втолковывает Донхэ, как маленькому, что вечер закончился и ему пора домой, между делом умудряясь ненавязчиво подталкивать его к выходу. К моменту, когда тот неохотно соглашается, они уже почти на улице. Донхэ воспринимает этот факт со стойкостью очень пьяного человека.  
\- Надо отвезти его в общежитие, - размышляет Инён вслух, набирая на телефоне номер службы такси.  
\- Не надо… в общежитие, - бормочет Донхэ в ответ. На свежем воздухе он довольно быстро трезвеет – по крайней мере, его уже не так откровенно шатает, и взгляд кажется более осмысленным.  
\- Куда тогда? – уточняет Сора, пока Инён разговаривает по телефону. До нее доносятся только обрывки фраз, но, судя по всему, Инён пока просит такси просто подъехать по указанному адресу.  
Вид у Донхэ становится совсем потерянный.  
Пока они ждут такси, он растеряно молчит и только часто моргает, кутаясь в толстовку. Инён смотрит на него и расстроено поджимает губы.  
\- Может быть, позвоним менеджеру-оппе? – предлагает она шепотом. Сора качает головой. Конечно, менеджер бы взял на себя ответственность, но что-то подсказывает ей, что Донхэ потом по головке не погладят. Звонить кому-то из группы рискованно по тем же причинам. Да и кому? Итук в армии, Шивона нет в городе, Хекдже со своей девушкой, а обращаться к остальным ей как-то неловко. Она на всякий случай звонит Хичолю, но тот не берет трубку.  
\- Знаешь, - решает Сора, когда такси, наконец, подъезжает, а дозвониться не получается даже до Кюхена, - я думаю, мы поедем ко мне.  
Полчаса спустя Донхэ сидит за ее обеденным столом и отрешенно смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Инён уехала почти сразу, извинившись – ей позвонил молодой человек, - и они остались наедине.  
Сора не очень знает, о чем с ним говорить, поэтому молча заваривает чай. Она в полной растерянности, никогда не видела всегда улыбчивого Донхэ в таком состоянии. Похоже, что-то гложет его, но Сора не представляет, как об этом спросить.  
Она осторожно ставит перед ним пузатую чашку, и Донхэ тут же вцепляется в нее. Его пальцы немного дрожат. Несколько минут они сидят в тишине – Донхэ упрямо смотрит в чашку, а Сора на него, - потом Сора решается спросить:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Донхэ поднимает на нее взгляд. В его глазах отчаяние и пустота в странном, страшном коктейле.  
\- Ты очень похожа на своего брата, - отвечает он невпопад, и шестым, седьмым или десятым – не важно – чувством, Сора понимает, что дело в Хекки.  
Она садится напротив Донхэ и вздыхает:  
\- Что он опять натворил?  
Донхэ смотрит на нее долго, не отрываясь, а потом начинает говорить. И говорит, говорит._

__Ынхёк: Привет, мы ЫнХэ!  
Донхэ: Ты серьёзно можешь говорить это на публике?  
Ынхёк: О чем ты говоришь? Я просто сократил:  
Ынхёк и Донхэ, поэтому ЫнХэ!(с)_ _

_Хекдже смотрит в спину Хичолю, пока тот не исчезает за дверью. Встать и закрыть за ним дверь - сил нет. Он откидывается на кровать и утыкается взглядом в потолок, пытаясь успокоиться и выдохнуть, но отчего-то не выходит. Такое чувство, что он уже довольно давно не может позволить себе этой маленькой радости – просто выдохнуть. Стоит ему прикрыть на секунду глаза и впасть в статичное состояние, как что-то тут же происходит. Постоянно. Вот и сейчас, он только и успевает, что подумать о спокойствии, как дверь снова открывается. Зная Хичоля, он мог вернуться, решив, что не достаточно четко высказал свою позицию. Хекдже хмыкает и назло не открывает глаза. Его в последнее время раздражает эта странная тенденция. Такое ощущение, что с самого их появления в SM, у всех окружающих буквально сорвало крышу от оружия массового поражения по имени Ли Донхэ. Каждый чертов встречный старательно оберегает его и защищает от всего, даже от того, что ему и не угрожает. Хекдже очень хочет злиться на это, но не может, потому что он сам среди этих людей. Как бы то ни было. А это не честно. Это, черт побери, не честно! Он слышит, что на пороге комнаты кто-то появляется, и садится, так и не открыв глаза.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то еще добавить? – уточняет он, криво улыбаясь.  
Возможно, если не открывать глаза, окружающий мир рано или поздно исчезнет, наконец, и оставит его в покое?  
\- Я встретила Хичоля, - сухо комментируют с порога, и Хекдже все-таки приходится начать снова видеть.  
Сора стоит на пороге, в высоких сапогах и пальто, и явно пришла сюда не для того, чтобы поболтать и выпить чаю. Хекдже вглядывается в ее лицо и вдруг начинает смеяться.  
\- Ты тоже хочешь поговорить со мной о Донхэ? Хочешь рассказать, какой я мудак? В очередь, пожалуйста.  
Сора качает головой и проходит в комнату, присаживаясь на стул. Вид у нее очень сосредоточенный и отчего-то грустный. Хекдже от этого то ли смешно, то ли удавиться хочется. Еще не хватало, чтобы родная сестра истерики устраивала.  
\- Зачем ты так поступил? – спрашивает она. – Вы же были лучшими друзьями. ЫнХэ, все дела.  
Хекдже снова смеется. Это слово раздражает его с каждым разом все больше. ЫнХэ, черт бы его побрал. Что с этими людьми не так?  
\- Знаешь, что такое «положение напряжения»? – интересуется он, подтягивая ноги к себе и прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене.  
Сора мотает головой. Что-то подобное она слышала, но не уверена – что именно. Да и разве это то, о чем сейчас надо говорить? Хекдже с улыбкой кивает и говорит:  
\- Представь: ты сидишь в полуприседе, на носках, твои ноги расставлены на пятнадцать-двадцать сантиметров, а твои руки скованны за спиной. Если тебе не повезло, то под твои локти подставлен и привязан деревянный брусок.  
Он не смотрит на сестру, смотрит куда-то вдаль, будто бы сквозь стену, сквозь весь город.  
\- И вот в этой позе - положение на корточках «лягушка», если тебе интересно, как это называется - ты сидишь в ожидании, когда появится кто-то, чтобы тебя допросить. Если тебе повезет, этот кто-то появится довольно быстро. Если тебе повезет чуть меньше, то ты заработаешь себе тромбоз сосудов или нарушение периферийной нервной системы. Если тебе не повезет совсем, ты получишь травму. Может быть, даже умрешь. Нет, не от самой позы, а от ее последствий. Знаешь, почему «положение напряжения» это очень эффективная пытка, процветающая в наши дни?  
Сора не отвечает. Хотя он и не ждал. Ему сейчас важнее просто выговориться, потому что достало. Потому что нет никаких сил. Потому что это очень плохо, когда тебя вообще никто не понимает. Ни один чертов человек не способен просто понять тебя.  
\- Психология, - говорит Хекдже. - Человек на стуле, который подогревается снизу, может укрепиться в вере. Человек, которого предает собственное тело, получает внутренний психологический конфликт. Самую сильную боль можно перетерпеть, став частью этой боли. Постоянный дискомфорт сводит с ума. Чтобы понять, попробуй как-нибудь всю ночь поспать на спине. А потом весь спектр испытанных ощущений умножь раз так в десять. Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, зачем я это говорю. Это же никак не относится к Донхэ, да? Лишняя информация, ненужные подробности. Это все для того, чтобы ты поняла. Знаешь, что такое ЫнХэ?  
Сора смотрит куда-то в пол и молчит. Наверное, она уже жалеет, что пришла. Они не так часто разговаривают о чем-то настолько личном и нездоровом.  
\- ЫнХэ, - говорит Хекдже, - это ментальное «положение напряжения». Понимаешь? Это не то, от чего можно получать удовольствие, и не то, что может продлиться долго.  
\- Зачем ты тогда… – она сбивает и начинает снова: - Зачем ты тогда сразу это начал? Это же было не обязательно.  
\- Я не начинал. И Донхэ не начинал, не волнуйся, я не собираюсь его обвинять. Оно само началось. Так вышло. Но, видимо, закончиться само не может. Пришлось помочь.  
Он невесело улыбается. Сора поднимается со стула и подходит к окну. Ей, наверное, хочется увидеть что-то еще, кроме опустошенного и уничтоженного брата. Таким, судя по всему, она его видеть не хочет.  
\- Он тебя любит, - зачем-то говорит она.  
Хекдже кивает. А потом спрашивает:  
\- Ты уверена? Возможно, это не то, чем кажется. Может быть, это просто ЫнХэ? Привычка. Непонятная увлеченность игровым процессом. Может быть, Донхэ просто заигрался?  
\- Может быть, ты просто заигрался? – Сора, наконец-то, решается посмотреть на него, получается довольно вызывающе. – Может быть, все гораздо проще, чем ты это видишь?  
Хекдже чувствует себя очень уставшим. Он уже ни в чем не уверен, на самом деле. Хочется просто лечь спать. И не просыпаться никогда.  
\- Может быть, и я.  
Она еще какое-то время стоит над ним, а потом разворачивается и уходит, ничего не говоря. Хекдже остается неподвижен. Он слышит, как захлопывается входная дверь, и говорит:  
\- Я тоже его люблю.  
Спустя полчаса, его телефон звонко трещит, сообщая о новом сообщении. Сора пишет ему: «Я прочитала про положение напряжения. Знаешь, тут написано, что очень часто жертвы сами не выходят из него, потому что боятся, что стоит им изменить это положение, как последует наказание. Может быть, ты все-таки что-то делаешь не так?»  
Хекдже продолжает сидеть на кровати и сжимать в руках телефон. Может быть._

__Ынхёк: Мне действительно нравятся конфеты,  
клубничное молоко, шоколад, кукуруза, Донхэ.  
Итук: Но Донхэ не еда...  
Ынхёк: Но он сладкий (с)_ _

_Донхэ очень редко читает новостные ленты в сети – да и какому человеку в здравом уме придет в голову идея поглядеть, в чем там еще решили обвинить его нетизены? Но, щелкнув по уведомлениям в твиттере, он цепляется взглядом за имя Хекдже и, не удержавшись, начинает читать. Зря, на самом деле. С тем же успехом он мог бы пойти на кухню и высыпать на себя содержимое помойного ведра. Сообщения умоляют, волнуются, спрашивают, грозят. «Оппа, что происходит?», «Как же ЫнХэ?», «Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не правда», «Ненавижу эту суку», «Передай Ли Хекдже, что я больше не его фанат», «С меня хватит, я больше не эльф», «Как он мог?». Маленькие гневные послания в триста символов, включая пробелы, обрушиваются не него лавиной эмоций, но им не хватает одного – информативности. Что-то дрожит, готовое вот-вот оборваться, пока он заходит на «Daum». Ему даже не надо набирать «Ынхек» - его имя и так на первой строчке, в компании с IU.  
Донхэ кликает по ссылке, отчетливо понимая, что пожалеет. Наверное, думает он, так же себя чувствуют фанаты, когда видят новость об очередном скандале. В первой же статье с фотографии на него смотрит Хекдже. Донхэ залипает на его полуприкрытых глазах и приоткрытых губах. Залипает, потому что слишком хорошо знает это выражение на его лице, слишком часто видел его раньше. Рядом с ним на фотографии Аю. И это так больно, как будто удар под дых. На ней миленькая пижамка. У нее миленькие пухленькие губки. Миленькое выражение на лице. И вся она в целом такая миленькая, что хочется выть. При всем желании, Донхэ никогда не сможет быть таким… миленьким.  
Он резко захлопывает ноутбук, лишь бы не видеть это тупое совместное фото, и только потом отстраненно задумывается, что так недолго и монитор повредить. Как хороший друг, он, по идее, уже должен мчаться к Хекдже. Может быть, любовники из них вышли хреновые, но сейчас самое время показать, что они, в первую очередь, все еще друзья. Он, конечно, должен. Но Донхэ продолжает сидеть, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в кулак.  
Хекдже приезжает сам. Для человека, который только что оказался впутан в скандал, он выглядит подозрительно умиротворенным.  
\- Менеджер-хён сказал, что я должен обратиться к тебе за помощью, - с порога выпаливает он, и Донхэ почти чувствует, как медленно, волокно за волокном, обрывается нить его терпения. Только чудеса самоконтроля и годы тренировок в актерской игре заставляют его сохранить на лице спокойное выражение.  
\- Значит, менеджер-хён, - тянет он. – Знаешь, что, можешь передать ему, чтобы шел в…  
Он не успевает договорить. Хекдже стискивает его в объятьях и затыкает поцелуем. Донхэ почти слышит звук, с которым в мультиках обычно лопается последняя веревка у каната. Если до этого он был зол, то сейчас просто взбешен. Если бы Хекдже не отстранился, он бы откусил ему язык.  
\- Успокойся, - просит его Хекдже и сжимает в объятьях с неожиданной силой. – Выслушай.  
\- Выслушай? – орет Донхэ, чувствуя, как в висках колотится кровь. Он кричит так громко, что кажется, будто в голове вот-вот что-то взорвется. – Выслушай? Твоя девушка выкладывает ваше совместное фото, ты приходишь ко мне и думаешь, что ебаный поцелуй заставит меня тебе помочь? Ты совсем охренел, Ли Хекдже? Я не стану тебе помогать, даже если меня попросит об этом сам Ли Суман!  
\- А если я скажу, что никто мне не говорил? – спрашивает Хекдже, дождавшись, пока у него перехватит дыхание. – Если я скажу, что мне, и правда, нужна твоя помощь? Твоя помощь и ты?  
\- Отпусти меня, - шипит Донхэ, и на этот раз Хекдже отпускает. Донхэ ловит ртом воздух и пытается заставить себя успокоиться. Он не понимает, что Хекдже от него нужно. Он, если честно, просто пиздецки устал.  
\- Донхэ, - Хекдже хватает его за руку, - я могу все объяснить.  
\- Так объясняй, - выдыхает Донхэ и тяжело оседает на кровать. Он устал, но он не может не выслушать.  
Хекдже, кажется, не ожидавший такого поворота, замирает. По его лицу, по бегающим глазам, видно, как он отчаянно пытается подобрать нужные слова. Донхэ не сдерживает ухмылку.  
\- Нет, - говорит Хекдже, - не смей так делать. Я знаю, что это означает. Послушай, мы расстались вчера. Я зашел к ней, сказать, что мы расстаемся.  
\- Она, видимо, не согласилась? – Донхэ с улыбкой смотрит на него. Сквозь него.  
\- Не согласилась. Нет. Не знаю. Мне, на самом деле, было все равно. Я к тому, что это старая фотография. Сам подумай, как можно «случайно» выложить фото в твиттере? Ты же все время им пользуешься, ты можешь так сделать? Это же явная подстава.  
Он сбивается, замолкает и, наконец, решается и подходит ближе:  
\- Правда, слышишь? Мне плохо. Мне нужна помощь.  
\- Помощь, - эхом отзывается Донхэ.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Хекдже, - хорошо, я соврал. Мне не нужна помощь, мне нужен ты. Со всем остальным я как-нибудь разберусь. Дурацкий был предлог для разговора. Прости.  
Донхэ смотрит на него, не мигая, и пожимает плечами. Может быть. Может быть, и простит.  
Он не уверен ни в чем. И не хочет ничего. Но руку, которую Хекдже сжимает, не отбирает._

_Хекдже поднимает голову и прислушивается - дверь, скрипевшая наверху, делает это снова. После того, первого раза, он только и делает, что прислушивается. Пытается снова среди незначительных звуков, вроде капающей воды и звенящих цепей, распознать тот самый, дающий надежду. И он его слышит. Его и шаги. Хекдже вкладывает все силы, чтобы встать на ноги. Они мелко дрожат, но держат. В конце его тюрьмы, в конце подвала с капающей водой - загорается слабый свет. И он приближается. Хекдже напрягает глаза, отвыкшие от света, чтобы разглядеть, кто же идет к нему. Друг? Враг? Вглядывается, всматривается и видит Донхэ. Донхэ останавливается на другом конце подвала, но Хекдже видит его так отчетливо, будто он стоит совсем близко. Видит и не может поверить своим глазам. Он бросается вперед, но цепи, сковывающие его руки, дергают назад, и Хекдже снова падает на колени. Он громко всхлипывает и кричит. В этом крике столько всего сразу. И одно имя.  
\- Послушай, - говорит Донхэ, - Не делай так больше.  
Хекдже яростно кивает, не в силах перестать глазеть на него, перестать шептать его имя.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Донхэ. - Знаешь ведь, что был не прав.  
Он подходит, наконец-то, подходит ближе и садится на корточки рядом с Хекдже. Хекдже снова кивает и улыбается ему, измученно, устало.  
\- Забери меня отсюда, - просит он. - Я устал. Я не могу больше.  
И Донхэ забирает._

__Ынхек: На самом деле, каждый день я думаю о том,  
чтобы перестать дружить с Донхэ. Потому что он идиот.  
Тем не менее, он важный для меня человек.  
Так что я никогда его не оставлю (с)_ _


End file.
